Il n'y a jamais de bonne journée sans amour
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Quand la journée nous paraît parfaite, il y a toujours quelque chose qui peut la rendre meilleure. Surtout s'il s'agit de son âme sœur.
1. Chapitre 1

**Sommaire : comment serait une journée magnifique, idyllique pour nos deux amoureux ?**

**Petite note : voilà, voilà, je suis fière de vous présenter ma toute première fanfiction Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ! On applaudit ! Enfin bref, hum, hum. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC, sinon je m'en excuse par avance.  
****ATTENTION : si vous n'êtes pas à jour sur le manga, je risque de vous faire pas mal de spoil, donc vous êtes prévenues ! J'avais eu cette idée après avoir lu le chapitre 12 du manga, et je me suis dit : comment serait leur journée si tout était parfait ?**

**Appartenance** : **Attention car Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) mais l'histoire à moi merci :3**

* * *

Parfois je reste éveillé des heures avant de m'endormir. Une joie immense m'envahit parce que je sais qu'il est là, juste à côté. Et parce que je me dis que cette joie est éternelle s'il est près de moi.

Quand la journée nous paraît parfaite, il y a toujours quelque chose qui peut la rendre meilleure.

Surtout s'il s'agit de son âme sœur.

xxx

Les éditions Marukawa. Les bureaux de l'équipe d'édition Emerald.

Toute l'équipe d'édition était détendue, calme et souriante.

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du monde manga, leurs auteures avaient rendu leurs story-boards sans broncher une seule fois (sans compter _Yoshikawa Chiharu sensei_) sur les modifications de leurs éditeurs. Absolument toutes sans exception à la date prévue, c'est-à-dire hier.

Mais les deux personnes qui semblaient irradier de bonheur en ce jour béni étaient : Takano Masamune, l'éditeur-en-chef démoniaque, et Onodera Ritsu, l'éditeur débutant-ne-l'étant-plus. Et donc hier était le bulletin météo romantique d'aujourd'hui.

Pour Masamune, ne pas avoir eu à crier sur ses fainéants et exigeantes auteures parce que « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens le personnage principal, il lui faut ça et ça et ça »; ne pas avoir dû ramener son chat lui-même chez Yokozawa, qui était venu le chercher en lui marmonnant « Oui, on y va, Hiyo sera contente de te voir aussi. », parce qu'il était fatigué ; avoir pu cuisiner son plat préféré et son repas du lendemain ; n'avoir fumé que deux cigarettes, ce qui reflétait la tranquillité de sa journée ; et avoir embrassé Ritsu devant sa porte avant de rentrer chez lui sans qu'il ne lui hurle dessus et se contente de rougir avant de rentrer chez lui en ouvrant difficilement la porte : c'était une simple mais agréable journée.

Pour Ritsu, ne pas avoir à débattre des heures sur l'utilité d'une bulle supplémentaire ou d'une expression peu adapté à telle situation par rapport à tel personnage être rentré du travail à 19h et non pas à 22h ou 23h ou peut-être minuit ; avoir emporté de son restaurant préféré un udon délicieux, bien différent des bentôs du combini d'à-côté qu'il mangeait par obligation ; avoir pu ranger un minimum son appartement, ou plutôt empiler ses vêtements dans un coin pour qu'ils ne traînent plus et enlever toutes les ordures, ça ressemblait enfin à un lieu d'habitation convenable pour un être humain ; et avoir pris une douche chaude et s'être couché dans un lit : c'était une journée de rêve. En incluant _plus ou moins_ le baiser de Takano-san…

Ils étaient tous concentrés sur les sondages du mois précédent, les papiers administratifs de la semaine, le meeting du jour consistant à décider du nombre de copies pour les mangakas de Mino et Hatori et quelques propositions de promotion.

L'atmosphère était emplie d'étoiles et fraîcheur comme au début d'un cycle : pas de papiers ni de livres sur le sol, pas de bureaux encombrés, pas d'odeurs nauséabondes, ni de morts-vivants. Alors ils se permettaient de discuter, leurs tâches étant rapides à boucler :

- J'ai bien l'impression que deux d'entre nous sont particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Lança Mino, son sourire effrayant collé au visage, sa voix nasillarde calme et posée.

- Hé, hé… Je vois de qui tu parles, n'est-ce pas _Ricchan_,_ Takano-san_ ? Acquiesça Kisa d'une voix joyeuse, assis en indien sur sa chaise et regardant tour à tour les deux intéressés.

- Ah, oui, c'est simplement _l'Amour_. Ajouta simplement Takano-san, un sourire au visage, ses yeux noisettes qui fixaient Ritsu qui rougit immédiatement et reporta son attention sur sa proposition.

- Waouh ! Comme c'est romantique Takano-san ! Je me demande qui est l'heureuse élue ! Mais j'ai peut-être une petite idée ! S'exclama avec une curiosité mal contenue Kisa.

- Moi aussi. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir. Dit Mino, se tournant vers son patron.

Le dit-patron se contenta de hausser les épaules sans lever la tête de ses papiers, pour bien signifier qu'il n'en parlerait pas, un petit sourire amoureux sur le visage. Bien qu'il ait déjà donné un indice à leur retour du voyage d'affaires… Que Kisa s'était empressé de remettre sur le plateau discrètement.

Heureusement pour lui, personne d'autre n'avait remarqué que Ritsu était devenu plus rouge qu'une fraise et qu'il tapait à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

* * *

**Voilà, première partie publiée ! La suite ? ;)**

**J'ai vraiment peur vous savez... c'est ma première sur Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, et bon, ça peut être horrible et moi je me dis que c'est bien et puis et puis et puis... ARGH !  
Calmez-moi avec des reviews ! Bonnes ou critiques (si c'est mauvais, ben tant pis) !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Ben on dirait que ça commence pas trop mal ^^ **

**Azulia : la suite de l'arc On ne conduit pas si facilement dans le Mordor arrive, un peu de patience, j'écris aussi tu sais !  
Dany007 et Vanille Cup : si la première partie était courte, c'était pour introduire le tout, j'aurais dû mettre introduction plutôt... Et heureusement que j'ai une bonne orthographe, t'imagines ce que ça ferait sur les traductions ou mes fanfics ? L'horreur...  
Haruna-fanfics : merci, mais les autres fanfics que je fais ne sont que des traductions, il faut remercier les auteurs pour ça ^^ **

**Voilà la suite, plus longue pour vous faire plaisir (ou pas).**

* * *

La pause de midi arriva : Kisa et Hatori partirent rejoindre 'quelqu'un', Mino sortait manger avec sa famille, donc il ne restait plus que Masamune et Ritsu. Le chef avait accordé une pause de 2h à ses employés pour la peine. Lui s'était juste installé dans la salle de repos avec un bentô maison. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'en préparer au lycée, ses parents étant trop occupés à se disputer et à ne pas agir comme des parents : il cuisinait plutôt bien après des années d'entraînement.

Ritsu y passa quelques secondes plus tard pour chercher une boisson quand Masamune engagea la conversation.

- Onodera ? Tu ne sors pas pour déjeuner ? Lui demanda-t-il, sans vraiment être surpris.

- Ah, Takano-san ! Euh non, mais je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose. Sur ce… Répondit Ritsu quelque peu étonné.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Masamune le rappela :

- Attends, j'ai préparé assez pour deux. Viens manger avec moi. Dit le plus vieux, tout en montrant son repas sur la table.

- Euh, je ne sais pas, c'est un peu… Balbutia presque son employé, gêné par la tournure des évènements.

- Oh allez, ne discute pas. Trancha Masamune, sur un ton qui ne permettait pas la contestation, qui n'était pas sévère mais amicale.

Ritsu vint s'asseoir en face de lui sans trop broncher et prit la paire de baguettes que lui tendait son ex-petit-copain. Même ça il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient revu pour la première fois depuis dix longues années, leur relation qui était comme chien et chat, puis comme chat et souris, et puis 'je t'aime mais je ne peux pas encore te le dire', et plus récemment 'je l'avoue mais sans te dire ces trois petits mots'. C'était proche d'une relation amoureuse sans l'être toute à fait.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et observa le bentô : il était composé de tomates cerises, de brocolis, de radis marinés au vinaigre, de makis et de sushis au thon, saumon, concombre, crabe et avocat, d'œufs en omelette, d'onigiri, de mini-saucisses et de boulettes de viande. C'était très coloré et disposé de manière ordonnée. Il y avait même un petit compartiment pour la sauce.

Ils se souhaitèrent bon appétit : Masamune se servit sans plus attendre, et devant l'hésitation de Ritsu, il lui fit signe de faire pareil.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, un silence gênant s'installa. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer : déjà au lycée ils ne savaient rien de l'autre, sauf leurs goûts littéraires qui étaient les mêmes à peu de choses près maintenant c'était encore pire, car c'était il y a dix ans, _beaucoup_ de choses avaient changé, tout ce qu'ils connaissaient l'un de l'autre c'étaient une minuscule partie de leur passé et leur pointure de chaussures.

Ritsu, qui avait pris un des onigiri, ouvrit grand les yeux à la première bouchée et s'exclama :

- Waouh, c'est délicieux ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

Masamune sourit devant ce compliment, les baguettes en bouche : jamais quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir en disant cela.

- Hm, oui, je prépare mes propres repas quand j'ai le temps. Ça fait longtemps, j'ai l'habitude. On ne peut pas dire qu'au début c'était très fameux.

- Ha, ha ! Moi c'était pareil ! Quand j'ai enfin déménagé de chez mes parents, la cuisine se salissait tellement rapidement : j'avais même pensé à prendre des cours !

Masamune riait doucement, puis les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient d'apprendre quelque chose l'un de l'autre sans trop de difficultés. L'étonnement les gagna quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que, en regardant le distributeur du coin de l'œil, Ritsu finisse par dire:

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, je veux bien un café.

Ritsu hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la machine d'un pas légèrement titubant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter comme ça la proposition de son chef ? Enfin c'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition.  
D'un côté, il se souvenait de leur voyage dans la région du Toukhoku, pour sa première rencontre avec Kaitou-sensei, une auteure vétéran de Takano-san. Pendant le festival, il lui avait dit qu'il voulait mieux le connaître, parler d'autre chose que du travail quand ils étaient ensemble : « C'est vraiment difficile tu sais. » Et lui avait presque dit « Takano-san, je ressens la même chose. » Il regrettait un peu de ne pas l'avoir fait, mais il avait toujours peur, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi : ne lui avait-il pas prouvé qu'il _l'aimait_ ?

Il soupira et revint avec la canette de café, en essayant de cacher sa déception. Après tout, il l'avait avoué à An-chan, et à Takano-san sans s'en rendre compte la dernière fois à l'hôpital. Au fond de lui il souhaitait faire des efforts. Comment faire ?

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Ils finirent le repas en silence, avec des questions qui leur tourbillonnaient dans la tête.

Il restait plus d'une 1h30 de pause, et ils sirotaient leur boisson, se jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil où ils se faisaient indéniablement attraper par l'autre. Ce petit jeu continua encore 5 minutes quand Ritsu sortit son IPhone et vérifia ses messages.

- Oh, hum, Takano-san ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que tu connais cet humoriste ?

Il lui montra une page Youtube sur son téléphone.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ah, non, comme ça… Attends je vais te montrer.

Il s'assit juste à côté de lui, pour qu'il puisse regarder la vidéo ensemble.

À sa grande surprise, Takano-san éclata d'un rire cristallin en voyant l'homme sur la scène imiter un vieil homme qui drague une jeune demoiselle. Lui aussi riait mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce rire il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Même lorsqu'il l'avait surpris avec Yokozawa-san, le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré. D'habitude, c'était plutôt moqueur, ou encore suffisant mais jamais aussi pur et sincère.

Ils en regardèrent une dizaine, faisant des petits commentaires par-ci par-là, pouffant et riant, en ayant parfois les larmes aux yeux.

Il était déjà 13h20 à leur dixième sketch, Ritsu se leva pour aller aux toilettes, laissant le portable sur la table. Une fois son amoureux parti, amoureux confirmé pour bientôt en tout cas, Masamune sortit son propre téléphone et une carte de visite et composa un numéro.

- Oui bonjour, je souhaiterai réserver une table pour deux ce soir. Pour 20h s'il vous plaît. Merci. Au revoir.

Il soupira, satisfait, les bras et les jambes croisés. Cette journée s'annonçait bien : ils avaient mangé ensemble, Ritsu avait apprécié sa cuisine, et il avait appris qu'il se débrouillait tout aussi bien que lui à ses premiers essais. Sans compter le fait qu'ils venaient de passer un moment drôle et étrangement familier à regarder un humoriste faire le pitre sur scène. Il planifiait déjà de renvoyer tout le monde à la maison vers 17h30 pour profiter des magasins et d'une soirée en à deux au restaurant. Et il comptait bien la finir sur une _excellente _note…

Ce fut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Ritsu le retrouva sur sa chaise.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, comme quoi il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de son visage il y a dix ans, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très beau les yeux fermés à travers ses lunettes, une expression détendue et rayonnante sur le visage. Vraiment _magnifique_ en fait…

Il l'observa pendant 2 à 3 minutes puis revint s'asseoir avant que Takano-san ne s'en aperçoive et ne s'en serve pour le taquiner.

* * *

**Alors, satisfaites ? ;p**

**Je mets ça rapidement, mais je n'ai pas encore tout écrit, alors si ça ralentit au bout d'un moment, c'est normal.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello ! Alors, prêtes pour un nouveau chapitre ? Bon ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup avancé, mais j'aime raconter leur journée de travail, de toute façon il y aura ce que vous (voulez) pensez à la fin... Hu, hu. Je suis diabolique !**

* * *

À 14h00, Mino et Hatori accompagnèrent Masamune pour une réunion de planification et seulement une heure plus tard ils en revinrent, clairement ravis du résultat.

- On dirait que ça s'est super bien passé les gars ! C'était super rapide ! Constata Kisa, tournoyant sur sa chaise.

- Hm, on a eu le nombre de copies qu'on voulait, ils n'ont pas pu broncher : on était trois éditeurs contre eux. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait si vite. Expliqua Mino en s'asseyant.

- C'est surtout grâce à Takano-san. Ajouta Hatori, la voix moins blasée que d'habitude, attrapant des papiers sur son bureau et ressortant immédiatement.

- Hu, ils n'avaient aucune chance de toute façon. Nos arguments étaient imparables. Ça leur apprendra à nous prendre plus au sérieux. S'exclama Masamune avec dédain, juste derrière Ritsu qui sursauta légèrement.

- Takano-san, je pense que tu es un peu trop sûr de toi. Commenta Ritsu, presque avec un soupir.

- _Je _suis le_ boss._ Répondit-il, d'une voix grave et sensuelle, non sans avoir au passage caressé l'épaule de son adorable subordonné.

- Takano-san !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et certainement pas la dernière, Ritsu sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement et il se secoua la tête pour ne pas penser à ce qu'avait insinué Takano-san.

Vers 16h, il y eut une petite pause comme à l'accoutumée, et généralement c'était le moment du café et des pâtisseries qu'emportait occasionnellement Kisa ou encore Hatori.

Masamune avait besoin de sa dose de caféine : il se leva et passa juste derrière Ritsu, sans oublier de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Comme prévu, Ritsu se retourna, voyant que c'était lui, il se retourna à nouveau, les joues rougies.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher ses cheveux : quand ils s'embrassaient, quand il le tenait dans ses bras, quand il le réconfortait et l'encourageait. C'était un contact qui le rassurait, lui disait que c'était bien Ritsu qu'il avait devant lui. _Son_ _Ritsu_. Pas une de ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Arrivé devant la machine à café, il croisa un jeune garçon, pas plus de vingt ans, aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs, portant un plateau de tasses fumantes. Ce dernier se fit appeler « Misaki-kun » par Aikawa, l'éditrice d'Usami Akihiko. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

Pour une fois, il ne prit pas une canette, mais une tasse de café chaud noir sans sucre, et immédiatement il pensa à Ritsu. Il ne savait pas par contre s'il aimait noir, avec du lait, sucré. Encore quelque chose qu'il devait apprendre : il lui poserait des questions ce soir, peut-être qu'il faudrait en noter sur un pense-bête…

De retour au bureau, il posa la tasse à la droite de son beau châtain, penché sur lui, le bras entourant ses épaules, la tête juste à côté de la sienne.

Ritsu se trémoussa un peu sur sa chaise, embarrassé par la position dans laquelle il était : son patron était presque _allongé_ sur lui ! Il n'y avait pas qu'eux ici ! Mais il semblait être le seul à s'en préoccuper. Il remarqua la tasse de café, et se tourna vers lui, reconnaissant.

- Ah, merci Takano-san.

Oh son _sourire_… Un de ces sourires qu'il ne lui était jamais adressé : celui qu'il avait quand il parlait d'une chose qui le passionnait, quand il venait de recevoir un compliment d'un auteur, quand il avait vu son premier manga relié ou encore quand Kisa le faisait rire.

Le sourire d'un ange.

Masamune sentit son cœur chavirer et, avec une volonté d'acier, il se retint de l'embrasser sur le champ. Il attendit qu'il repose son café, parce qu'après ce serait de sa faute si l'ordinateur était hors-service, et il lui fit une bise sur la joue. Il se rattraperait ce soir sur ses lèvres, sur son cou, sur son torse et… Il se pinça pour s'empêcher d'y penser. Il fallait qu'il travaille encore s'il voulait être tranquille ce soir. Il retourna à son bureau, amusé de voir son employé aussi rouge.

Ritsu avait beaucoup apprécié cette petite attention. Il avait été étonné de voir que Takano-san lui avait mis du lait et du sucre : il l'avait toujours bu de cette façon, n'aimant pas tellement le petit goût amer et fort du café. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui fasse la bise comme ça, devant tout le monde ! Mais heureusement ils étaient cachés par l'écran de l'ordinateur. Kisa semblait trop occupé avec son téléphone pour faire attention à eux. Il n'osa pas le regarder, et essaya de se reconcentrer sur sa proposition, à grand peine.

* * *

**Hmm, désolée pour mon délire du début, je me sentais d'humeur après une bonne douche ! **

**Et après, quelle fanfic vous réclamez : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi sur Facebook, ou la quatrième partie de On ne conduit pas si facilement dans le Mordor ?  
A vous de me dire !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Nouveau chapitre, dernier écrit en date malheureusement mais promis, je continue à travailler dessus ! Et vous êtes contentes : je vous ai faites les 2 traductions que je vous avais demandé de choisir ^^ Je suis gentille n'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

À 17h30 exactement, Masamune avait presque chassé tout Emerald, pressé d'entamer sa soirée avec Ritsu. Mais personne ne s'en plaignait, tellement heureux de finir aussi tôt à cette période du cycle, qu'ils étaient sortis au moment où l'éditeur-en-chef enfilait sa veste.

- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Masamune à Ritsu, juste derrière lui, le surprenant.

Il y a cinq secondes il rangeait ses lunettes dans leur boîte !

- Ah, euh oui. Répondit Ritsu légèrement secoué.

- Allons-y alors. Dit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Le leur s'arrêta au troisième étage, laissant entrer Yokozawa et Kirishima, l'un faisant la tête, l'autre souriant. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement, mais pas un mot ne fut ajouté.

Ritsu avait la tête baissée : il se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise à proximité de Yokozawa. Bien Masamune ait mis les choses au clair entre eux : il aimait Ritsu et personne d'autre.

Masamune le sentit, alors il lui prit la main pour le rassurer, sans le regarder. Il sourit d'un air presque béat quand Ritsu entrelaça leurs doigts.

Kirishima observait les deux tourtereaux depuis le départ : ses pensées allèrent directement vers _son_ amoureux. Qui fixait obstinément les portes. Et dont les mains étaient libres. Il l'avouait, il voulait le taquiner mais aussi partager un moment affectif avec lui… Il tenta le coup.

Quand Yokozawa sentit des doigts se glisser dans la paume de sa main, il sursauta et hurla :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Ce cri réussit à effrayer les trois autres occupants de la cabine qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Soudainement Kirishima éclata de rire, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ours :

- Faudrait te relaxer un peu ! Je voulais juste te tenir la main !

Takano laissa échapper un ricanement qui se transforma en fou rire quand il vit la tête que faisait son meilleur ami : il était rouge, les sourcils froncés, avec une moue de colère sur le visage. Onodera lui avait un sourire gêné.

- Je vais te tuer Kirishima ! S'écria Yokozawa tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Il partit en toute hâte, rendant sa menace encore moins crédible que prévu.

Le dit-menacé de mort se contenta de le suivre tranquillement, sans se presser et fit un signe d'au revoir à l'autre couple sans se retourner.

Ritsu et Masamune sortirent de l'ascenseur à leur tour, quand Ritsu se rappela des hôtesses d'accueil et lâcha la main de Masamune. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, et une fois dehors il lui rattrapa la main.

- Takano-san ! On est dans la rue ! Siffla Ritsu en se secouant le bras.

- C'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Dit simplement Masamune en continuant de marcher.

- Tu m'as déjà dit sorti ça la dernière fois dans le train ! Ce n'est pas une excuse !

- Si justement.

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Pour montrer au monde entier que je t'aime, leur prouver que nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre.

S'il existait quelque chose de plus rouge que le rouge, Ritsu en serait le créateur : il l'était des joues jusqu'aux oreilles, et la couleur était si vive ! Il était tellement heureux, et plus embarrassé que jamais. Sauf lorsqu'il s'était déclaré la première fois à la bibliothèque.

- Ritsu, passe la soirée avec moi. Et je t'invite aussi au restaurant. Déclara Masamune, avec un demi-sourire.

Il admirait cette expression sur le visage de son bien-aimé, « cette expression qu'il lui montrait à lui seul. » Sans se l'avouer, il avait de la sympathie pour la jeune femme : grâce à An, il savait qu'il était bien le seul à l'avoir jamais troublé de cette façon. C'était lui que Ritsu avait aimé toutes ces années, lui qu'il aimait aujourd'hui.

Cependant Masamune commença à paniquer légèrement, car au bout d'une minute interminable, Ritsu n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse. Inconsciemment il serra plus fort sa main, sans détacher les yeux de son visage.

- Hmm… Hum, oui, oui, d'accord. Allons-y. Finit-il par dire confusément.

Ce fut Ritsu qui l'entraîna faire les boutiques dans le centre-ville.

* * *

**Comme je les aime ! Vive Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ! YOUHOU !**

**Pas de question aujourd'hui, parce que je n'ai point d'idée et je regarde un autre manga en ce moment, ce qui fait que je ne suis pas très dedans pour l'instant, désolée ^^ Mais bon comme il n'en y a pas beaucoup qui veulent bien y répondre...**


End file.
